


The Birds and TheBee

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, concepts of breeding, essentially bimbofication but it's kabuto, kind of body modification, kind of scenting, weird insect talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Mishima puts forward a protein supplement that will help Yaguruma become more attuned with TheBee zector. It has some side effects.





	The Birds and TheBee

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god don't even look at me. Someone talked about queen bee shit and it was really weird but I guess I wrote this as that as inspiration with a few other things thrown in that I don't think are exactly biologically bee sound. It's just gross fetish shit tbh so if that's not your bag, just pretend you never saw this. As per usual though I've not had anyone really check this and it was done at 5am and it's not like That Serious but I hope you enjoy all the same.

#"What's this?" Yaguruma points at the briefcase on the desk between him and Mishima. He's met with silence as Mishima then slowly opens up the case and turns it to face him all the while blankly staring at him over his glasses. It's taken a while for Yaguruma to get used to Mishima's mannerisms but still, there's always something slightly unnerving about it. He breaks the gaze to look down at the contents of said briefcase. 

"And this is?" the last thing Yaguruma was expecting was to see jelly pouches stacked on top of each other. He was expecting something more, well, special. 

"We've been working on something to allow you to get more attuned to TheBee zector," Mishima holds up one of the packs - it's silver in colour, with a series of letters and numbers in a plain font on the front. Beyond that, it just looks like the packs of jelly or yoghurt Yaguruma has seen around here and there. "In the past, TheBee zector has had a habit of being a little, flaky, and as we've been happy with you as the zector holder, we've decided to try something different." 

"And this will get me more attuned? What's even in there?" 

"There's a particular protein we've noticed TheBee zector responds well to, so it's basically just that - a protein, but it's nothing dangerous to consume. We've thoroughly tested it," with that, Mishima puts the pack back into the case and shuts the lid almost a little too roughly. "That being said, I can't force you to take it - but I can strongly advise you that to continue being TheBee user, this is a better guarantee." 

Yaguruma watches as Mishima snaps the clasps back on the briefcase before pushing it further forward toward him. He stares at the nondescript briefcase and chews over Mishima's words - there's not a lot of information to go on, he's got so many more questions rattling in his head, but he's not really questioned Zect before so he wonders why he'd start doing it now. They've gone to this effort to make sure he's TheBee even, why should he even be feeling suspicious? With that in mind, he gives Mishima a small little smile and takes the briefcase from the desk. 

"I'll try it out."

\--- 

Later that night, he opens the briefcase and takes out one of the pouches. 

He opens it, takes a sniff - it doesn't smell of much, and as he holds the pouch in his hand, the liquid inside feels like a jelly, perhaps a little softer like it's been slightly melted. Again, he wonders why he feels so suspicious of this in particular - he's never really had a problem with Zect and the technology before, mostly he juts has issues with Mishima's personality. In the end the zectors are mysterious beings and they're organic yet at the same time they're not - something being added to his body to attune him to the creature seems far fetched yet not at the same time. 

As he stands in the kitchen of his modestly sized apartment, blazer off and tie hanging around his shoulders with his sleeves rolled up, he brings the pouch to his mouth and starts to drink it down.

Overall? Not all that bad actually. 

\----

It had only been a week of taking a pouch each day and Yaguruma was already starting to notice a difference when fighting the worms with TheBee zector. 

His movements felt faster, his kicks and punches felt more weighty and more fluid, like the connection between him and the TheBee was better, more attuned he could say. After one particularly hard worm fight, Kageyama shyly came up to him afterwards, told him how amazing he was, even more than usual, but that was to be expected of Shadow's leader. It felt good receiving praise like that and in the end he can only think of one major change of late that could be what was causing this all. 

In the end, his suspicions where unfounded and he was glad. That small shadow of guilt he felt questioning Zect was nagging at him, but now he feels confident that this experiment only has good intentions to make him the best rider of Zect.

Speaking of Zect, his phone sounds off. It's Mishima.

"How are you finding it?"

"It's, good, working, I think," he replies back, takes a seat on his sofa after grabbing a new pouch and a glass of wine he poured for the evening. "I've definitely noticed a difference when I fight."

"That's good to hear," there's a pause, and Yaguruma sips at his wine slightly to distract him from the fact that Mishima is a bit of a mouth breather, "you only notice a difference in fights? Nothing outside of that?"

"Why? Should I be concerned about side effects?"

"No, you shouldn't be, but I just wanted to make sure," Mishima is quick to answer and it makes Yaguruma furrow his eyebrows a little. "I don't know if you perhaps had allergies to anything. That's all."

"Well, thanks for your concern, but I haven't noticed anything else beyond it's intended purpose. Is that all?"

There's an affirmative noise before Mishima cuts out and Yaguruma sighs deeply as he puts his wine down and picks up the pouch instead. As he leans back into the sofa, he begins to drink it down and he wonders if it's just the wine left over in his mouth that makes it taste a lot better than usual. 

\---

Later, he slowly begins to wake up in the night in a hot flush. He goes to open his window ever so slightly, takes off his pyjamas and tries to get back to sleep in the dark room. As the hot flush persists, he yanks off his underwear and laying there naked feels a little better - he wonders then if he just drank too much wine earlier and he was suffering now because of it. 

As he tosses and turns in his bed, he tries to shut his eyes, tries to go to sleep but it's difficult, uncomfortable even. He feels himself reach a hand downwards, and then he realizes he's horny for the first time in a long time. He'd been so busy and tired with work that he's hardly paid attention to things like this anymore and perhaps this intense heat inside him is just what's built up over the weeks of ignoring it. 

He rolls onto his knees then, shoves his face into a pillow and jerks off more desperately than usual. As he jerks himself off, he feels his ass raise up into the air, feels his knees spread apart and briefly with his free hand he reaches behind and touches between his cheeks. His thoughts that are usually just generic images of sex - of some porn he saw here and there in the past - start to shift and change to something more personal. A fantasy even, of someone behind him, fucking him into the pillow, hard and rough and--

As he comes into his hand, he moves onto his back and stares at the ceiling while taking deep breathes as he comes down from the high of orgasm. After he wipes his hand clean with a tissue, he shuts his eyes and before he falls asleep he wonders why the smell of semen on his hand and in his room is so much more sweet than ever before. 

\---

"Is there something wrong, Yaguruma?" Mishima asks, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, staring at him in that usual blank way and Yaguruma only then realizes he's been zoned out for the past few minutes.

"I'm fine," he begins to say, but he doesn't feel all that fine actually. He feels a hot flush, the same he felt a few nights ago, and there's a heat in his stomach that feels uncomfortable. He begins to wonder then if actually he is coming down with something - maybe a cold? The flu? It's been a while since he was last sick. He coughs a little then, lets out a little huff of air as he tries to straighten up and looks at Mishima directly. "Well, I think I'm coming down with a cold perhaps."

"Oh? Make sure you get some rest then," Mishima meets his gaze from across the room, then breaks it to look out the window instead. "Wouldn't want TheBee to be out of commission for too long. I've heard the protein we've developed for you is actually a good source of vitamins, so maybe try taking two a day?"

"Two?"

"Yes, two, why don't you try it? See if you feel better."

Yaguruma squints a little at Mishima's figure and wonders why he was so quick to suggest that, but he doesn't argue and instead gives a little shrug. 

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

\---

A week after taking two a day, Yaguruma didn't know what to think. 

He was hot, nearly constantly at this point. Standing around in his suit during the day or his uniform when working with shadow was getting to the point of impossible - he felt an urge to just strip, to feel cool air on his skin, but even now sleeping naked he knows the heat still persists. It's not a cold though, or a flu, maybe it's a fever? But he's been taking medicine, he's been going to bed early, but still nothing is shaking it. 

Plus, there was something else happening he couldn't exactly place to the fault of any one sickness. At least, there wasn't any common illness he knew of that made you, well, extremely horny. It's embarrassing and frankly the most difficult part of all this - he considers himself a perfect example of a strong leader with no distractions other than his duty and for this to be happening, he's at a loss. Perhaps this is actually his body getting revenge for ignoring it for so long and it's needs but there was something else about this all that felt extremely off. It wasn't just that he was horny, but the actual thoughts and urges he was having were, in his own opinion, not usual. At least for him. 

As he sits on the sofa, again with a pouch and a glass of wine on the coffee table, he thinks about all the out of character thoughts he's had during the week. It started off as little things - staring at the members of his unit a bit too long in the locker room, but it didn't feel inherently sexual. Just, he was interested them, in seeing what they looked like out of uniform, that's all. Kageyama had noticed and blushed, took longer to get dressed than usual and Yaguruma couldn't help but think about how the other was starting to put on more muscle than before. Good for him. 

A weirder event that happened during the week was while meeting Tendou, though, weird things happening around that man? Who could've guessed. But still, he noticed this week how good he smelt and it'd been rattling in his brain since. He'd even stupidly asked when they met if the other was wearing a cologne, asked what brand it was but Tendou merely looked at him as he usually does - in that weird mix of pitying and smugness with a sprinkling of confusion. He replied with a gentle 'no' but then asked the same question back, leaving him to give a similar confused look back. The question of what he smelt like was on the tip of his tongue, but then he just gave a little huff and a roll of his eyes. Tendou could be so childish at times. 

Then, later that week, he had a meeting with Mishima to pick up another briefcase full of the protein pouches but as Mishima droned on about this and that, something about added vitamins, his mind was in other places. Firstly, he couldn't help but notice that Mishima smelt similar to Tendou, though ever so slightly different. Secondly, he couldn't stop staring at Mishima's crotch, at his lips, at his hands - he never really though about Mishima in a sexual light but he couldn't stop thinking about it then. Still now, he's thinking about it - he wonders how big Mishima is, wonders how he'd fuck him, would Mishima even fuck in the first place? Would he be silent the entire way through, or would he take control and roughly fuck him into the desk? He felt his body go hot again imagining it - the strong, large hands shoving his face into important Zect documents, drooling all over them as he gets reamed by Mishima's cock. He wonders if Mishima would fuck him raw, come inside him or would he be too like his usual self and keep it as clean as possible and--

He reaches over for the pouch on the table with an unsteady hand just to try and do something that isn't think and feeling the cool plastic against his fingers, he shivers and accidentally drops it. On the table white vicious liquid spills over the dark surface and all he can think about is how much it looks like semen and then he's imagining laying over Mishima's desk again, coming against the surface. Slowly, he lets himself sink down the sofa onto his knees on the floor. Leaning over, he shuts his eyes and imagines Mishima's hand is in his hair, forcing his head down as he begins to lick up the spillage and he wonders if actual semen would taste as delicious. 

\--- 

"Hey, you smell... nice," Kagami begins, interrupting Yaguruma, which Yaguruma would usually take offence to, especially when he was trying to teach Kagami an important lesson about perfect harmony, but this got him intrigued. Unlike Tendou, Kagami tended to speak the truth, if only because his own personal filter wasn't that great. 

"Oh? You're the second person to mention something like that," he raises an eyebrow, "but I'm not wearing anything new." 

"Really? You smell like, uh, something sweet - like," he pauses to make a thinking sound, as dramatic as usual, "like honey. Sweet, honey, you know, like that - you can't smell it? It's really strong, like I'm standing next to a really good bakery." And he sniffs dramatically too, makes that dumb little smile on his face that tells Yaguruma he's telling the truth and with that he furrows his brows. 

Unlike Tendou, he doesn't smell anything on Kagami back and neither does he find himself looking at Kagami the same way as Mishima and briefly a thought crosses his mind that it only makes sense - Kagami isn't exactly mating material. But then as soon as the thought enters his mind he feels himself frowning harder. Why would he even think that? What the hell is wrong with him? He tries to keep his composure as he slowly feels himself breaking down over the one small thought and gives Kagami the most nonchalant look he could possibly muster. 

"I can't smell anything." 

\--- 

Later, he fights as TheBee and he feels more attuned than ever before. The clock up feels longer, the movements and speed more blinding and fluent than he could've ever thought possible. It was like he was becoming one mind and body with TheBee and while it was a scary thought, he couldn't help but feel happiness - he was chosen by the zector and one that was so notorious for being picky. Sure, having a zector was being a chosen one by default, but this felt special, made all the weird events as of late feel like nothing compared to this feeling of true attunement. 

He feels lucky then when Kabuto shows up, eager to show the improvement to the other rider. The power he feels as Kabuto struggles against him ever so slightly is intoxicating and he feels himself pushing harder and harder, pushing that clock up for every microsecond he can. It's annoying then when Kabuto still manages to knock him on his ass, but as he lays on his back with Kabuto pressing a foot into his stomach to keep him down, he feels himself breath heavy and feels that hot flush yet again. 

He hears Kabuto make a small amused sound and Yaguruma feels like screaming at him but he doesn't, he has more control than that. 

"What? What is it? What are you laughing about?" He asks instead, though his regular pleasant voice he tends to put on isn't there, it's harsher, more demanding. 

"You don't know what's happening to your body, do you?" 

"What?" Fuck Tendou and his know it all attitude - he ignores the part of his brain that starts thinking about Tendou and 'fuck' in the same sentence. 

"Maybe it's too late for you already," there's a pause then Kabuto is removing his foot from his stomach but stares down at him all the same. Even though Yaguruma feels the pressure removed, he still feels a phantom of the foot on his stomach and he wishes the weight was back on him - better actually if Kabuto got on top of him completely, held him down with his body. He wanted to feel the other against him and although he was still wearing the suit, lately he noticed it felt more like skin than before, felt more sensitive somehow though it shouldn't be like that, he knows it shouldn't. 

There's silence between them as Yaguruma tries to keep his mind on the more concerning issues, on what the other is saying rather than anything else because actually, it is alarming what Tendou is saying. What does he mean it's too late? He stares up at the other rider through the multiple lenses of TheBee mask and watches as Kabuto starts to turn around. 

"But, it's not my problem," he states in that tone that tells Yaguruma he's made up his mind on a decision and as Tendou begins to walk, Yaguruma watches as the Kabuto suit starts to dissolve away. Tendou doesn't look back and Yaguruma lets his head drop against the ground with a hard thud, removing TheBee zector from his wrist.

After the suit disappears, he starts to slowly to sit up - that's when he realizes he has an erection and the heat in his stomach is nothing like before. His face feels hot too but that's probably the deep shame hitting him all at once. 

\--- 

"What's in these?" Yaguruma throws one of the pouches down at Mishima's desk. 

"Proteins, vitamins--" 

"The truth," Yaguruma cuts in with a glare, folds his arms across his chest in an attempt to look authoritative of the situation. He felt anything but - he had went home yesterday evening after the fight with Kabuto feeling more at a loss than ever, jerking off once, twice, three times but he still felt a heat in his stomach, still felt unbelievable horny in such a desperate way he barely managed to sleep. He knows he probably looks tired, knows he probably looks a mess with his hair barely styled and his clothes haphazardly thrown on to come here. He knows he probably stinks of semen and sweat and god knows what else - he hadn't managed to force himself into the shower, too weak and tired in the morning to do so. 

In short, he felt like a mess and his brain felt like a mess too. But, he was a professional, through and through, or at least he hoped he could keep that up for a short while. The look on Mishima's face, a little nasty smirk, told him that wasn't doing a good job at it. 

"Honestly I'm surprised you've let the side effects go on for this long, Yaguruma, but you don't really question much, do you? Are you sure you really want to know the truth? I can just tell you that perhaps if you don't like this, stop drinking the pouches, but in the end the attunement you've gained will lessen. It would be a shame, wouldn't it?" 

Yaguruma pauses then, looks down at the pouch then furrows his brows, stares holes into the offending object. He thinks of how much stronger he's become because of it but in the end Kabuto still beat him and well honestly he didn't know how much longer he could take of all this. He could feel his mind getting more muddled than before - his mind that was once at harmony is clouded and chaotic and it felt like if he let it go on any longer, there was no going back. He let out a deep sigh then returned his glare back to Mishima. 

"I want the truth, and, I want a cure - you did something to my body and I want it fixed, I can't keep living like this." 

"And living like what exactly? You're assuming I know what's the matter like I've planned all this and, truthfully, I don't. I have maybe some idea, but if you could shed some light on what you'e actually complaining about..." 

"Don't play stupid," he hisses back, quicker to snap than usual, but it's frustrating because Mishima is right, he's just assuming, but he'd rather assume than try and actually say anything about this out loud. He can only deal with so much humiliation. 

"What we gave you was 67% water, 12.5% protein, 6% fatty acids and 3.5% 10-hydroxy-2-decenoic acid. Within the proteins, we've put in a highly concentrated percentage of MRJP1 or royalactin as it's also known as. The remaining 11% is well, Zect secrets, but nothing dangerous." 

Yaguruma lets the words wash over him and tries to figure out what exactly it could be from the description, but nothing actually rings a bell. The confused look on his face is clearly evident as Mishima makes a little condescending noise of amusement. 

"Essentially, it's royal jelly, with some added, let's say elements from Zect to make it effective for human usage in regards to TheBee zector. You're definitely more attuned to the bee nature of the zector but, I suppose, there's been some side effects - after all it is fed to bee larvae to activate them into becoming queen bees--" 

Yaguruma feels his control slip and he feels his fist slice through the air, aiming at Mishima's face. The other blocks it however, reflexes much quicker than Yaguruma would've ever given him credit for, but then Mishima is grabbing his wrist tightly, pulling Yaguruma down closer, forcing him into a position of half laying over the desk. He yanks at the hold, tries to pull away, but the grip on his wrist is painful and oddly the contact of skin on skin is setting his body on fire, his skin so much more sensitive than before. He feels himself taking heavier breaths then, but he doesn't know if it's from the anger he's feeling or something else.

He goes still when Mishima leans in and sniffs, raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. "You feel it, don't you? You need to mate," Mishima brings his voice down lower, quieter, "a virgin queen bee needs to store as much sperm as possible for her hive--" 

"You're disgusting," Yaguruma tries to struggle again, feeling sick at the others words. It's disgusting, but he's always felt something was wrong with Mishima and he's only being proved right. It's infuriating too, thinking about what they've done to him and how long he's let it go along, but mostly it's humiliating because well, Yaguruma can't really think of a counter argument. He does feel it, the need to mate - the desperation and desire to be filled up with semen, to be fucked non-stop, that's all that's been on his mind since yesterday. Sure he's been thinking about it in recent weeks as he jerked off or some stray thoughts here and there, but now suddenly it feels all consuming. "How dare you do this to me, I--" 

"I can help you if you want," Mishima cuts in, starts to loosen his grip on his wrist but soon replaces the squeezing sensation with more a more sensual and slow rub of the delicate skin of his wrist. "I can make you into a queen." 

"D-Don't say it like that," Yaguruma feels all the anger start to deflate then as he whispers into the quiet office, almost as if that touch was enough to placate him and it's humiliating to think about. He wants to continue being angry, he wants to keep asking questions and demanding answers but his mind is just stuck thinking about how good Mishima's fingers feel against his skin and how hot his body feel yet again. He also can't help but notice how much more intense the smell from Mishima is than before - an intoxicating musk that leaves him wanting to lean in closer. He didn't even know he'd taken his eyes off Mishima to stare at where he's holding his wrist until he actually glances back at him and in the others eyes he sees amusement and something more - a rare display of emotion that leaves Yaguruma at a loss, both terrified but excited. 

"Strip and get on the desk." 

\---

Yaguruma didn't know what to think as he laid across Mishima's desk, completely naked, legs spread as wide as he could, with Mishima fully dressed between them but honestly, he couldn't think straight even if he tried. 

Mishima had purposely teased him earlier, stretching him out with the contents of the pouch Yaguruma had earlier thrown at him. It had left a small tingling sensation and a trail of heat inside him which only made his body feel more pliant and desperate for something to scratch the itch inside. Mishima's fingers had been methodological in their stretching but also cruel in that he would avoid his prostate as much as he could, had added in a fourth finger out of a sadistic urge rather than necessity. But still, his body was sensitive enough that he hadn't cared, rather the ache of the stretch felt good and all he wanted was more and more - anything, just something to fill him up after long weeks of waiting. 

It was unfair honestly, Mishima looked as calm as collected as ever and he could feel himself breaking down every second, could feel himself turn into someone he didn't recognise, like an out of body experience as he began to moan and whine, bucking his hips while trying to grab at Mishima to pull him down closer. He doesn't exactly know why he wants Mishima closer, but he does, and eventually Mishima concedes and with that Yaguruma tries to initiate a kiss but the other seems distracted by opening his own belt. "Kiss me," Yaguruma whispers and he hates how much it sounds like he's begging but he can't seem to help it. "Fuck me," the words are just spilling out of his mouth, the thoughts coming to his mind and leaving them just as quickly, "fuck me, inside me, come inside me, fuck me-" 

"You feel it, don't you? You're no longer human right now, in this moment," Mishima's belt clinks and then there's the sound of a zipper and Mishima moves in closer, speaks closely into his ear. So close he can feel the others lips against the skin, can feel the others breath against it. "It feels good, doesn't it?" 

Yaguruma feels the heat of Mishima's slicked up cock against his hole and he moans, lets his body whole body deflate against the desk as if surrendering himself completely. The fact he can't feel a condom gives him an odd sense of relief - the thought of not getting fucked raw almost scary in this moment, the thought of not getting semen inside him setting off anxiety he's never felt before and he can't even think about it long enough to be worried about why. Mishima pulls away a bit, taking the opportunity of Yaguruma's body going more limp to grab at his thighs and push his legs up toward his chest, scrunching his body up and lifting his ass ever so slightly off the desk, giving him a better position to thrust in. 

And he does - he doesn't stop to adjust, just rams his cock inside and Yaguruma is left slack mouthed, gasping loudly with eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling at nothing. He tries to sit himself up a little but his body feels weak, feels like jelly, and all he can manage is lay there as he contracts his insides around the intrusion, wanting it to go even deeper, to impale him completely. Luckily it seems Mishima is on the same wavelength, can read his mind seemingly, and starts to thrust in and out at a punishing pace. It's exactly what Yaguruma wanted and he feels Mishima scrunch up his body more and more as he thrusts deeper and deeper. 

Yaguruma feels himself drooling then, moaning and tossing his head to the side to try and feel the cool surface like a cold press, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure and heat rakes through his body. He's not even touching himself, neither is Mishima really paying attention to him either, but just the sensation and thought of finally getting fucked, of finally getting _bred_ is somehow enough for him in this moment. 

As far as his mind is concerned, it's all he's ever wanted and should only want. He could do this all day, all night, for days on end - he wants to get fucked on every surface in this office, by different people, different places. He can't imagine a life without getting fucked constantly now and he knows it's ridiculous but then Mishima is thrusting more erratically and all he can do is moan and think about how good the stretch of Mishima's cock inside him feels. It's scratching the tingling sensation left by the protein inside him but his cock covered in the substance only coats his insides more, creating a maddening cycle. The other sensations too doesn't help - the smell of the intoxicating musk, the feel of Mishima's clothes against his bare skin and the sounds of their bodies coming together leaves him incapable of thinking about anything else but sex. 

Mishima's hands on his thighs start to squeeze harder than before and Yaguruma tries to open his eyes and look up at the other practically towering above him now. He notices the usual blank expression is replaced with a look of concentration - his eyes closed and his mouth clearly tense but beyond that no real sign of pleasure beyond a bit of wetness on his brow from sweat. However, almost as if he can tell Yaguruma is looking at him, he opens his eyes and stares down, his pupils darker than usual and Yaguruma feels himself hold his breath. 

"I'm close," Mishima says, quietly and casually as if it's a non important detail but to Yaguruma it sets his mind racing. He wishes he could meet the thrusts more, thrust himself down on the cock inside him, but Mishima's hold on his body is firm and unyielding and he can feel his ass lifting off the desk even more as Mishima begins to thrust deeper and harder. 

There's one last thrust reaching as far as Mishima can humanly go - deep inside him that almost feels like the other has thrust all the way into his stomach - before Mishima goes still. Yaguruma shivers against the feeling of soft cotton against his thighs as he feels heat inside him and he practically melts. He feels his body go limp in Mishima's hold, feels his head stretch back against the desk as he shuts his eyes and enjoys the sensation he'd been so desperate for. It's not like he can really feel it, but just knowing that the other is coming inside him, that he's finally being mated with is such a blissful feeling he feels his brain almost switch off there and then. He feels his own body squirm as the sensation of Mishima's cock leaves his body and as the first few drops of semen starts to drool out from his still quite gaping hole, he feels himself come. 

It's a quiet orgasm, his mouth open but no sounds come out - but he feels his whole body stretch and shake and he wonders if he could pass out like this. 

He doesn't, instead he lets Mishima flip him over for round 2. 

\--- 

"I'm not going to force you to continue with the protein, but I can still provide it if you wish. Obviously, it'll be better for your position as TheBee but the side effects will continue--" 

"I'll think about it."


End file.
